The present invention relates to a keyboard device, and more particularly relates to a keyboard device well suited for an electronic piano and a piano training device.
Electronic pianos and piano training devices differ from ordinary pianos in that they are not equipped with action assemblies which are indispensable in the construction of ordinary pianos. Due to the absence of such action assemblies, individuals who play an electronic piano or a piano training device cannot enjoy the degree of key touch generally obtained on an ordinary piano with action assemblies.
As a result of the rapid and great growth of sales of electronic pianos, they are used by an increasing number of players who initially mastered the art of piano playing through performance on ordinary pianos. From their experience, these individuals want to control the mode of performance depending on subtle difference in key touch on the fingers. This demand, however, cannot be satisfied due to the fundamental fact that tone generation on electronic pianos is caused by electronic systems rather than hammers and action assemblies.
Piano training devices have also found increasing sales in the market. For professional pianists, it is indispensable to have constant training for improvement and maintenance of their level of skill. However, since pianos generate high and/or voluminous sounds in general, it is very difficult to practice playing at all times and places due to environmental restrictions. Even when a good place to train is found, a great deal of labor and time are needed to transport a massive piano.
As a substitute for an actual piano, use of piano training devices such as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Openings (JUMO) Nos. Sho. 58-44482 and 51-94367 has been proposed.
In the case of JUMO No. Sho. 58-44482, a keyboard assembly taken from an actual grand piano is encased in a cabinet. The use of such an actual keyboard assembly raises the cost of the product and requires a large space for installation.
In the case of JUMO No. Sho. 51-94367, a pair of sideboards carrying a plurality of keys are foldably coupled to each other via hinges. Though inexpensive and convenient for transportation, its construction is too simple and cannot allow players to enjoy subtle key touch.